Dark Ice
Dark Ice is the second villan in Bakugan: Wind Tamer, standing from seasons 3-4. He is a gothic person and uses all six attrbutes in battle. His Guardian Bakugan are Ventus Fosu, Darkus Zombie, Subterra Fissure, Pyrus Explode, Aquos Brine and Haos Kung Fu. His allies are Taizan and Sakura. After being imprisoned in season 3's finale, he arises Twilight Bakugan from the dead so they will serve him in season 4. Personality He is a cold-hearted Gundalian and has a large intent to destroy. Ice's primary goal is to destroy the universe, as he was bullied alot during childhood. Ice has a passion for using all six attributes and idolises Ventus Killer and Sir Destruction for trying to destroy Hurricanos. He has the ability to freeze objects. Characteristics He has ice-cold skin and wears a green cloak. In season 4, he returns wearing blue armor. Powers and abilities *Ice can create swords with his hands. *With his hands and eyes, he can freeze an enemy. History Bakugan: Wind Tamer In ''Dark Ice's Debut, ''BC has several nightmares after battling an anonymous girl called Sakura. In the nightmares, Dark Ice feeds off his fear and says "I'm going to kill you soon". The next day, BC talks to Icefern and tells her about it. Ice then appears and says the same words he did before. They battle Ice, losing to his Ventus Phosphos, Fosu and Aquos Betadron, Brine. He is shown to be strict to Taizan and Sakura, giving them punishment laps if they do not complete evil tasks within 3 hours. Notable Quotes *"I am the most icy person you will ever meet" *"Death of this world is my goal, dipshitted fuck" Equipment The only equipment besides his Bakugan and Mechtogan are his ships. Transportation vehicles *Ragnarok *Icy Glider *The Black Exploder (part Bakugan Battle Suit) Bakugan *Ventus Fosu *Darkus Zombie *Subterra Fissure *Pyrus Explode *Aquos Brine *Haos Kung Fu *Darkus Labyrinth *Ventus Gale *Aquos Nastix *Darkus Horridian *Ventus Quake Dragonoid *Aquos Beak Guy *Ventus Stormer *Ventus Gust *Subterra Copper *Pyrus Vulcrow *Darkus Buz Hornix *Twilight Bakugan Mechtogan *Ventus Swift *Ventus Ace *Darkus Misty *Pyrus/Ventus/Darkus Crystal Destroyer Relationships Sakura Ice favours Sakura as a student over Taizan, making him jealous. Sakura also loves Ice, so she works really hard for him. Ice seems to return these feelings too. Taizan Ice is dissapointed that Taizan does not work hard and slacks off, preffering Sakura as a student. Taizan also claims to "hate" being an antagonist and serving under Ice. Ths jealousy eventually causes Taizan to betray Ice, leading to his death. Before their battle, Taizan announces that he's spent he whole lifetime planning out Ice's destruction, with Ice retorting, calling Taizan a d***sucker. Baku-Cool The two are sworn enemies. Ice often insults BC for having a "pathetic life and voice". BC also reffers to him in a cold way, when he does. BC is also disgusted when Ice escapes from his prison made by Nuzamaki90. Gallery Ice 1.png|Ice talking to BC Ice 2.jpg|Ice in the theme song Ice 3.png Ice version 2 1.jpg|Ice's armor in season 4 Ice version 2 2.png|Ice on his throne Ice 4.jpg Ice with a Sword.jpg|Ice with his sword Ice attacking.jpg|Ice shooting an energy blast Category:Main Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Antagonist Category:Players Category:Bakugan: Wind Tamer Category:Darkus Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Haos Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Brawlers Category:Dark Ice Category:Project Hurricanos